A Certain Time Paradox
by Kaizerknight01
Summary: Takes after Star of Bethlehem, Touma Stacked in Limbo but manages to travel 3 years in through the future ... and meets the 17 year old Misaka Mikoto  another certain adventure begins
1. Chapter 1

Notes: English to me is a second language ( Self taught ); please bear with me for grammatical errors/spelling errors . I am just writing this fan fiction for fun and to express ideas.

I don't own To Aru Majusutu No Index

After the "Star of Bethlehem" incident, a certain spiky hair youth named Kamijou Touma woke up in cold and desolate palace or in Limbo to be precise.

Touma on his knees and slowly standing up "What the ? Where am I? Is this the afterlife? " surveyed his surrounding he's standing on a icy field in stretches as far as he could see and the skyline in coved by a dark emptiness. Like a void . In his thoughts were is he in that "place" ? Hell? Then yelled his trade mark " FU JOU DA !"

At short Distance Touma sees something, a figure, it was of a young girl, in middle school uniform with white knee long socks and long slivery white hair and golden yellow eyes. This girl come in front of him, and sensed something …. Something like a "Tenshi" (Angel). Not knowing what to say. He just stood there in silence

The girl with long silver hair spoke " Kamijou Touma , you do not belong here …. You must leave here at once." Out of nowhere a spear made out of dark energy in heading direct towards a certain spiky hair high school student.

On instinct Touma raises his right hand with palm open. Expecting to block negate the attack, but then. the female middle school girl with long silver hair went in the path of the dark energy spear and spoke " Distortion …." An invisible barrier deflected the dark spear and spoke

" Kamijou, Touma . This place is starting sweep and purge mode. (Points a portal make of light.) Go there you'll get out of here, but …. It's all up to you to how to find the place where you belong."

In state of shock Touma just nods and replied " Thank ….. Thank you Tenshi !" using all the strength of his legs he begin to dash to the portal. But before that the silver haired middle school girl spoke softly to him.

" I have name too…. Its Tachibana Kanade ( The she ready's her stance) Hand sonic " a sharp blade appear on her right hand and engage to humanoid figures with strange "facemask" with lighting fast moves and with ease dispose all of her opponents.

Mustering all the strength of his legs Touma jumps into the portal. So yet another certain adventure begins ….

In Academy City late afternoon , somewhere in a certain park a portal of light opens, Touma landed face first on the pavement, he struggle to get up " Danm it , me and bad luck !" as he was standing up , he felt his legs wobbling, he felt the sensation of the ground strange he grabs hold on the railing and rested for a bit. He looks around and smile a bit, he know he in Academy City and lets out a sigh " Alright …. Better get going …."

As Touma is walking on a familiar street , he felt nostalgic. In the path that he and a certain Tokiwadai middle school girl named Misaka Mikoto or her alias "Biri Biri". Then he remember how Mikoto tried her best to help him escape in the Star of Bethlehem, because of this he suddenly felt guilty. The question how should he face Mikoto ?

Then a long light brown hair girl with a clip on the left side of her hair ,wore a Tokowadai high school uniform and while running bumps into Touma both of them fall on the ground.

While on the ground Touma slowly getting up saw the high school that bump him, under her skirt she wore cycling shorts , well proportion body, long light brown , has this Nee-san image and yet her face seem familiar she looks like "BiriBiri"

As the seventeen year old Misaka, Mikoto, while getting up her eyes are focus on fixing and tiding her clothes. As she going to say something to the person that she bump into. Her eyes couldn't believe in what she's seeing

Mikoto " Touma …. Kamijou Touma-kun ?"

Touma in a surprise tone " BiriBiri ?"

The Slender light brown high school girl "Misaka Mikoto" her eyes broke into tears, and embraces Touma and said" I wanted to see you all this time …." And continue crying with light sobs

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: English to me is a second language ( Self taught ); please bear with me for grammatical errors/spelling errors. I am just writing this fan fiction for fun and to express ideas.

I don't own To Aru Majusutu No Index

Part 2

Flash back, an hour before …. In Misaka Mikoto's point of view , In the past three years. She already knew that Kamijou Touma is alive in some way or from, like an apparition he appears in front of her in times of her need. In her lowest point of her life because of the so called death of a certain youth that she loved, she was so grief stricken and depressed. She attempted suicide by getting a knife and was going cut her wrist. Just then the knife in her hand was forcefully removed by an unseen force.

Standing in front of Mikoto, a figure with a gentle azure aura appeared, it was Touma and in sad tone " Mikoto …. I am sorry, ….. I cause you a lot of grief, for now on things will be different …. "

Since then Touma has been protecting Mikoto, he just appears if she's in trouble or in danger. She lets out sigh and spoke " Touma …. He's there when you need him, but nowhere if you want him …." Just then specter like image of Touma appears in front of her, and looks tried and weary.

Mikoto with a worried looks on her face " Touma! What's happening to you? "

With a weak smile Touma answered " Mikoto , do you remember the certain park where we had our fake date …. Go there …. Hurry" Then slowly vanish.

Mikoto yelled " Touma!" She ran as fast as she could and find the certain street and bump into Touma of the past. This Touma wore the same clothes as she remembers in the past (Star of Bethlehem Arc). This causes the light brown high school girl to hug this certain and broke down in tears after 3 long years she could physically hold this "Touma"

Now in Kamijou Touma's point of view. There this young and attractive girl hugging him tightly. Her feminine features are pressed tightly on his body and buried her face on his T shirt. She started sobbing quietly. This beautiful Onee- san like girl is Misaka "BiriBiri" Mikoto .

In Touma mind " WHAT THE HECK ? This girl? This Nee- san like girl that hugging me tightly is "BiriBiri" ? …. This BiriBiri can't be this cute … Not the right word …. This BiriBiri can't be this attractive ! What in the …. ( Felt something very soft touching his chest it was Mikoto "assets" that was pressing on his torso) a thought race in his mind how could that BiriBiri "grow up" so fast ….

As Kamijou Touma is still assessing his situation, something caught his eye, a dark figure suddenly materializes , it was at least 2 meter in height, it body is made up of dark energy and has face mask coving his face.

Touma breaks away from Mikoto's embrace and tells her " BiriBiri , get away from here! " just Mikoto was going to say something he interrupts " Hurry up and just leave! It's dangerous here!"

The certain spiky hair youth charges this dark entity with a face mask, the super natura being materializes a dark spear and throws it at the charging Touma. With right hand clenched in a fist punches the dark spear, with a sound like windows breaking , negates it.

Touma yells " I don't know what you are nor care , but if you're supernatural being or demon that will cause death and destruction, I will shatter your reality and send you back where ever you came from!" with a punch the dark entity shatter into pieces. As he catch his breath, a dark portal appeared then 10 dark beings surrounds him.

Touma " Damn it! I knew it can never this easy … I must be the most unluckiest person on this world …." As he going to act, a huge torrent of blue energy all hits the dark beings forming a " Chain Lighting" effect and destroys all of the dark being with ease. He turns his back and seeing Mikoto with lighting sparks surround her body.

As Mikoto came near to Touma she replies in calm and sweet kind of flirty tome " That rude of you Touma-chan, Nee-san was tenderly embracing you ... then you just push me aside and …. Stop calling me BiriBiri I have name you know …. Its Misaka Mikoto , nee … Tou~ma- chan" gave him a wink .

To Touma whose strike zone is older , Onee-san type girls , the way the Mikoto of the future acted hit a preverbal bull's eye in his fetishes. Then the thought of the hot headed yet cute "BiriBiri" became a mature and sweet Nee-san send shiver down his spine. In defeated tone muttered "Fu Kou Da….."

In Mikoto thoughts " This time , Touma …. I will bethe one to protect you …. Just like the way you've always protected my world …. I will DEFENITELY protect you."

Mikoto sees the dark portal, it continues to release dark entities, she smirked " Guess I have to finish this in one blow." She gets a couple of coins and throw it up in the air using her electricity to make an electromagnetic field all five coins accelerated into mach 6, it hit the dark portal bombarding it till in shatters .

Touma sees this amazing show of power . Just as he was going to say something, he suddenly felt noxious, he felt all the adrenaline in his body was wearing off and he about to fall on the ground. Mikoto grabs hold of him as slowly losing consciousness he sees the worried look of Mikoto.

With this Mikoto supported Touma on her shoulder, quickly signals a taxi. Yell and order the taxi driver to go to a certain hospital .

To be continued ..


	3. part 3

I don't own To Aru Majusutu no Index

Part 3

In Academy City , somewhere in a certain hospital.

On the hospital bed , A young man wearing a patient's garb named Kamijou Touma is sound asleep and seated beside him is a high school girl named, Misaka Mikoto. The girl's hand reach the boy's face, gently touching his face and then she smiles.

Earlier Doctors told Mikoto that the boy (Touma) just needs rest and fainted due to fatigue, that there's no trauma and internal injuries. She breathes a sigh of relief.

In the certain room that Touma stayed in the door opens, Mikoto looks at the person that entered. This female figure looks the same Mikoto, but this girl has a slim visor on her forehead and her eyes are different from her. It was Misaka 10032.

"Hello, Onee-sama, how's Kamijou-san condition as Misaka asked with concern"

With a smile Mikoto replies " He's just sound asleep, his brain waves are in a stable and relaxed state."

"Onee-sama , Heaven Canceller wants to talk with you , as the leader of "Judgement" about the developing Kamijou incident as Misaka states in a matter of fact"

Mikoto with a frown on her face " Geez, Tell Gekota( Heaven Canceller ), That I am busy with personal matters!"

Earlier Heaven Canceller the new head or Dean of Academy City has been trying to contact Mikoto trough her PDA/Cell but couldn't reach her, it's because Mikoto shut off her PDA.

"But ,Nee-sama, your personal matter is Misaka's personal matter as well …. If you're worried about the security , four of the "SISTERS" including me are within the hospital vicinity as Misaka tries to hide an ulterior motive."

Mikoto lets out a sigh " I know, I know…." She stood up and walks pass her so called twin sibling then she said " I know you wanted to see him too …." As she was going of the door with a raised tone " Just don't you ever do anything weird …. Got that!" she goes out of the room.

Misaka 10032 sat on the sofa and looks at the sleeping spiky haired youth on the bed. She smiled and gaze at Touma, and started to reminisce the past. She reminisces about the necklace, and and importantly on how his so called disappearance affect her, the "SISTERS" and as well her "Older Sister"

Flash back, in the hospital special treatment center for the Misaka clones known as the "SISTERS". Heaven Canceller is reading lab results and put his right hand on his temple. He been busy analyzing the Blood test of the " SISTERS", for he's alarmed. It seems drugs and treatments for the "SISTERS" are not working. He surmises that problem must be chemical imbalances on the brain, stress hormones cause by severe life stress like bereavement of a love one. It's like the "SISTERS" lost their will to live and slowly dying both physically and emotionally.

Inside a liquid filled cylinder, a figure was suspended in .it was Misaka 10032, Her eyes were closed, she was in semi- dormant state. Then someone gently taps at the mirror of the cylinder. As she open her eyes, she sees the certain spiky haired boy, he's has this strange bluish aura surrounding him , it was Touma .

" A hallucination ? As Misaka is alarmed and questions her mental state."

Touma scratches behind his head and replied telepathically " Well ….. Guess I am more like an apparition than hallucination …." weakly laughs because of this uncanny situation he's in.

" Then are you a ghost ? Are you dead ? As Misaka asked worriedly "

Touma " That a difficult matter to answer, all that I know that I am kinda dead yet kinda alive ….. Like I am here and yet not here …. "

" Can you show any proof? As Misaka is being skeptical "

Touma smiles and then with his left hand touch the cylinder then a blinding light shined inside. Misaka 10032 body is illuminated with a bright yet gentle aura, she felt like a heavy burden was taken off her.

Touma " Please consider this a long overdue gift for you and your sisters …. I wish I could do more …." He slowly turns and walks away.

"Wait! Stop! Don't go As Misaka says in pleading tone."

Touma " Don't worry , Misaka Imouto, I'll be always be there if you need me, I got a unfinished business to do. 'Cause for now Kamijou Touma have to do two or three more cool things this year." Lightly smiled " See you later Misaka Imouto , get well soon …." Slowly disappears

In the cylinder, Misaka 10032 notices that she's shedding tears for quite. For her it was strange she thought tears are shed in times of sadness, for her it was the first time that she shed tears for joy.

What Kamijou Touma did was to fixing the defect of the "SISTERS" genes, so none of them need to go for treatment .

End of flashback.

On the hospital bed, Touma is slowly regaining consciousness, he saw a high school girl with long light brown hair which at first he thought it was Mikoto, then he notices the girl's eyes and a slim visor on her forehead and this girl hand was holding his hand.

Touma "Misaka …. Imouto ?"

" Technically speaking, your correct, but as you can see, features of my body doesn't fit of an "Imouto" image as Misaka states it plainly."

Touma's eyes at first looks at Misaka Imouto's hand that holding his, looks at her figure, she has this beautiful older sister/ Nee-san image. Misaka 10032 notices it and blush lightly.

" Please stop starring at me as Misaka feels uncomfortable and embarrassed"

Touma " No … No, I wasn't starring at all ….. I was …. Yeah something just ….. just caught my eyes …" Laughs

With a stern face " Your lying …. As Misaka notes heart rate, pulse and blood pressure indicates false hood.

While Misaka 10032 holds his right hand, she can detect the small electrical signals on the body of Touma, with this she can analyze it like a polygraph ( Lie detector ) machine.

"What of type girl do you like? A Cute Imouto type girl or a nice Nee-san type woman as Misaka ask in a curious tone."

Touma a bit dumfounded " What ? Do I have to answer that ? Is there another option like I don't know …."

" Just answer the question as Misaka is in interrogation mode"

Touma answered in panic " Imouto type !"

"False …. Next question bikini or apron? As Misaka tries to hides an embarrassed face"

Touma " Err ….. Can I just not answer that ….." sees Misaka Imouto determined looks he sigh in defeat and took a deep breath " Apron …. Fu kou da"

With Misaka Imouto a blushing face " True …. Office lady uniform or Bunny girl ? as Misaka ask anxiously"

Touma sigh again mummer in low tone " Office lady uniform …. "

" True …. Do you have a girl friend or a girl that your particularly interested in …. as Misaka braces herself ."

Touma plaused for a bit " Hmmm ….. Nope"

With relief Misaka 10032 let out a sigh and smiled, then notices that her face was just a couple of inches away from Touma's face . Then Mikoto firmly tugs away Misaka 10032.

Mikoto controlling her temper " Imouto- san, Touma- kun still need to rest. Later Touma-kun" A small spark is seen forming on her right side of her hair. She drags away her clone outside of the room

Outside of the room.

Mikoto with a raised tone " JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO !"

"Just asked the questions that Nee-sama , doesn't have the courage to ask, as Misaka is making a point …. And you're in the room for quite some time eavesdropping as Misaka notes.

Mikoto " Geez …. I thought we agreed not to use any underhanded methods …."

"But Nee-sama started it first, you're scanned his brains signal, since you have the power to control electricity, you could theoretically "Brain wash" Touma , As Misaka was worried and glares at the "Original"

Mikoto clear sparks forming on her head " I NO WAY OR FORM DID I EVER THOUGH OF THAT!" She ties calm herself " Anyway …. Touma-kun safety is the top priority, things for now will be hectic, we can expect visitors form Necesarrarius soon."

" Affirmative …. I and the "SISTERS" will be on alert …. Kamijou Touma's safety and well being is a top priority, does that includes "Love Rivals" As well? as Misaka states with sarcasm."

Mikoto with a vein pop on her head " Say what you want , but I plan to settle the "unfinished match" ever since I met him, by winning !" in her thoughts it continued " By winning and capturing his heart "

.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

I don't own To Aru Majusutu Index

In a certain hospital room, evening, the spiky haired patient name Kamijou Touma, he was going to brush his teeth, then he sees the mirror of the medicine cabinet, to his surprise he saw another image. This image that he saw, has the same features , eyes, nose mouth and spiky hair. The difference is he looks more grown up or mature version of himself, then image on the mirror talks.

With a hand guesture " Yo! Touma of the past."

Dumbfounded, Touma just stood there for a couple of seconds with his mouth wide open. The first thing gone into his mind was that is he gone insane.

Touma mummers "First I was stuck in place in which only god knows where, then I meet the grown up "biribiri" that's acting like a nice Nee-san , and then again I met Misaka Imouto , I was force to tell her my secret fetishes and Now THIS! …. I must have gone nuts !" He put both of his hand on this head and speaks in low audible tone "Fu Kou Da …."

In the mirror Touma of the future scratches the back of his head " Oi ! snap out of it! Not only your embarrassing me, you're embarrassing yourself …. Focus , Think …. Do you think insane people think that their insane?"

With that phrase the younger Touma re thinks the situation, he focus himself to be rational, and asked "Then where the heck am I? What the F**K going on!"

Then his older self answers "The right question not where, but when. You're approximately 3 years into the future."

Shocked to hear this matter Touma replies " 3 years into the future ? What the ? How could ... If so then WHY ?"

Touma of the future "Unfortunately I don't have all the answers, I can only tell you what I know for now , I encountered and fought a powerful being called "Aiwass", the battle must have shaken a "Time fault line" thus casing anomaly."

Touma(younger/past) fell silent for awhile "…. Did you win? "

The future Touma lets out sigh " Nope, but I made sure I didn't lose …."

Touma " Then it was a draw?"

Future Touma " Technically speaking, yes. Even if you defeat "Aiwass" it will just revive and come back, my best analogy is Aiwass got tired and bored decide to go to sleep. Well for me …. My powers are spent ….I need to rest to regain my strength. "

Touma " I see …. Then what about my situation ? Isn't there any risk like a time paradox?"

Future Touma " Well in your case nope …. But it affects me more , it must be that rule that no same entity can occupy the same place or there can't be another "Imagine Breaker" who knows? I can only tell you that my existence and your existence are influx ."

Trying his best to make sense Touma feels that mind is overloaded with information that he can't grasp.

Future Touma " No need to stress things that's beyond your control, my gut instincts tells me that things will work out fine."

Touma " Okay if you say so , but I have this nagging question , what the heck are you?"

Future Touma " Who knows …. I been asking myself after my awakening , I have abilities that only I dream of …. It as if I am stuck between my human self and a mysterious power, People at Necesarrious called me "One who cleanses god and exorcises demons" …. But you know I must thank you, my past self, for being the dense idiot that does the right thing without hesitation or pause , you have my up most gratitude. " He lightly smiles and bows.

Touma felt awkward " Welcome …. I guess ? So what now? What should I do ?"

Futue Touma " As for now, well you could go sightseeing around Academy City, with Heaven Canceller and Komoe-sensei managing things, the situation has gotten a lot better." Yawns " Man , I am getting sleepy …. See you later my past self ."

Touma " Wait! I have a mountain of questions to ask you!"

The image on the mirror just vanishes.

Late past Midnight, Touma decides to ditch the hospital and go out to explore the Academy City that 3 years into the future, as he exits the lobby area. From the right side of his view, he notices bluish sparks of electricity. With a deep gulp of his throat, he turns to that direction and saw Misaka Mikoto.

Around Mikoto's body small bluish electrical sparks arcing at least 12 inches form her. People that knew her, if she acting like that, it means she quite angry/ticked off about something.

Mikoto trying to control her temper and with a forced smile " Touma-chan , didn't Nee-san told you to stay in bed and get some rest ."

Touma lost for words just stood still for a moment and with a deep breath " I just wanted to look around …. Geez , what's the big deal anyway? It not like you're my keeper or guardian …." Before he could finish he sees the sparks around Mikoto's body intensify.

Mikoto in raised tone " You really don't get it ! You dense jerk! That I was worried about you! Every time that you go and sneak away, you always end up into a bloody mess! You don't know how I felt! How weak and pathetic I felt that, I couldn't bring you back ! You Baka !"

Touma remembers at the Star of Bethlehem and felt guilty not only about Mikoto but also for Index for lying about his memory lost and speaks with a apologetic tone " Gomen …. Mikoto , but at that time I felt it was the only way …. I just did what I thought was right."

Mikoto " Answer me this , will you do it all over again?"

Touma with a serious face and quickly answered without hesitation " Yes …."

Mikoto grit her teeth and her blue electricity grew more with intensity " You're really a self righteous dense moron! Then lets decide this with a duel ! Right now!"

Touma " What! Duel here ? Seriously ? Wa-wait !"

Mikoto " Shut up! The winner of this match gets to decide ! Prepare yourself !"

With just a thought and in an instant a burst of blue lighting erupted from Mikoto, Touma right hand reacted automatically with his palm open. Just when he thought that his hand was going to negate the lighting attack. Mikoto suddenly stop her electricity just millimeters from Touma's right hand.

Mikoto seeing an opening dash to the left of Touma, as she passes near his face she lightly kisses his cheek in which distracts him and lets his guard down. She grabs his left arm and shocks him with a weak static charge. In Touma's eyes he never knew just what happen.

Mikoto smiles and holding his left hand " Guess it's my win , nee Tou~ma –chan"

Touma " How did you know? That …."

Mikoto " Your " Imagine Breaker" only works with your right hand. Simple just I read your files it's the perks being the leader of "Judgment"

Touma sign " Okay you win …. Whatever" in his thoughts " Biribiri Nee-san , is a formidable opponent , damn it she knows my weakness of my Imagine Breaker and also that I am prone to nice Nee-san type girls …. What has the world come to! Fu Kou Da !"

Mikoto " So then be a nice boy, go back to bed." She notices her hand was still holding Touma left hand. She blush a bit and slowly removes her hand .

Touma looking defeated " Alright, alright …. I was just going to see my old apartment " let out a sigh.

Mikoto " Huh? You're not going to do something dangerous ?"

Touma "I wasn't just wanted to look around nothing more."

Mikoto mentally face palm on herself and spoke quietly to herself " I over reacted, damn it ." and she spoke to Touma " Well then, let get going."

Touma " Huh ?"

Mikoto " You said you wanted to go to your old apartment right ? I coming along with you."

Touma " But I thought …."

Mikoto cross her arms on her chest " Are you going or not?"

Touma hesitantly agreed for Mikoto to come along.

In a certain dorm, Both Touma and Mikoto reach his old room which was still vacant , no one rented it. The moment Touma open the door of his apartment. He felt a strange sensation , it as if the room is in another dimension and Mikoto just suddenly vanish.

He saw in veranda, a long silvery blue hair, she almost same height as him around 167 cm , and wore a nun habit. even in her nun habit it dosen't her attractive feminine feature .

Touma " In-Index ?"

This figure in a white nun clothes turn around and face Touma and tears swelling up in her green eyes. She spoke " Welcome home (okaerinasai) Touma"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

I don't own To Aru Majusutu Index

In a certain dormitory room, last past midnight . As Touma enters his old apartment, notices Mikoto suddenly vanished. Unknown to him it was the effect of the Opilia runes , and to his surprise he saw an attractive young woman with in nun clothes, it was Index.

On the verandah, while Index was slowing stroll about, she reminiscing the past and spoke " Ne, Touma do you remember the first time that we meet ?"

With a puzzled look Touma answered " Hmm … Well …."

Index "I forgot , that you lost your memories ….It's because you saved me …. It's ironic that in the process of saving me and my memory, that you endangered your life and lost your own memory." She tighten her grip on her hands and on her face there's a combination of anger and sadness with a raised tone " Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why pretend like nothing has happened?"

Touma just stood silently for a couple of seconds " It's just …. I don't want to burden you …. It's just at that moment I just thought I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you'll never cry …."

Index notices warm tears stream down her cheeks and uses her hand to wipe it " You dummy ! It's your fault that I am like this!"

The certain blue silver haired nun embraces the certain spiky haired youth, Index began sobbing on Touma's shoulders.

In Touma thoughts he felt guilty, for it's the second time, that a young woman broke down in tears for him. In his thoughts " First it was Misaka Mikoto and now its Index, what kind of a man am I ? Making Nee-san type girls crying in front of me …. I must be the lowest of the low huh …."

Index slowly stopped stop sobbing, she regain her composure, she pulls away by her arms length ( Shes still hugging Touma) and. " Ne Touma, do you want to come with me to England? To Necessarius?"

Touma " Huh ? What do you mean by that ? Index ?"

Index " I just want you to be in Necessarius for your safety …. No let me re phrase that …. I want Touma to be under my care and protection."

Touma " Protection ? Why me ? I am just a certain average high school student?"

Index gave Touma a condescending look " Touma, didn't you defeat Fiamma of the right, save the world from the "Star Of Bethlehem", defeated an angel with just your right hand and you say that you're an average high school student?"

Touma just stood silently he was going to say something, but he couldn't

Index continued " And also it concerns the other you , the Touma in this time line."

Touma " What about my other self ?"

Index " I know he's badly injured fighting "Aiwass", by luck or chance. Since you're here, he's laying dormant within your existence more precisely within your soul."

Touma " Guess my future self must some kind of big shot" meekly laughs.

Index lets out a sigh " Yes, he's been called "One who cleanses god and seal demons" "He who hold the power of destruction and creation. All the more reason that you should come with me to Necessarius , because of the weaken state of your other self. If other countries and organization knew the special circumstance you're in they might kidnap you or worst have you eliminated."

This revelation shocked Touma's known reality " Index …. Let me think this over …. I just got out of the hospital … ( Damn I feel to go there again ) …. Can't things stay the same as before ?"

Index " I wish so …. But in Academy City ….. There so many procedures, red tape and…. " Mumbles something " I can't stand the thought that woman (Misaka Mikoto) being near Touma. It just irritates me."

Then Index notices that something destroying the Opila runes. In the room a well targeted electrical attack fried all of the rune cards inside the room. It was Mikoto's doing, she sees Index hugging Touma. This infuriates her. She rushes in between them, and forcefully pushes away Touma form Index.

With a Intense glare and electrical sparks furious cracking on the right side of Mikoto's fore head and she yells at Index "You Woman! Stay away from Touma ! It's Because people like you ! It's your fault that he's being drag into this mess!"

Upon hearing this form Mikoto, the bluish silver hair nun named Index, stood silent for a couple a seconds, her conscience of guilt stunned her. But Index also remembers something, mainly through the informant Tsuchimikado Motoharu about Misaka Mikoto's background and relationship to Touma. Then Bluish sliver haired nun lashes back at the Tokiwadai high school girl.

Index "You have no right to tell me what to do! You! Yourself were protected by Touma! Even at that time with all your power and abilities what did you do? You just sat there and watched! You don't deserve to stand beside him!"

Mikoto felt as if dagger stabbed through her soul, she felt like an old wound was opened, someone was rubbing it with salt and she yelled backed " SHUT UP!" Streams of electricity arch around her and the electricity, like a jagged knife tears the ceiling ,wall, and the floor.

Index silently chanting a defensive spell, a transparent shield surrounds her, the pressure of those shield created a round depression on the floor.

Caught in the middle of this mess is yet again is Kamijou Touma.

Touma quickly goes in between the Tokiwadai High school girl and the young nun in her white grab.

Touma " Wait! This is wrong!"

Index and Mikoto at the same time " Out of the way! Touma !"

Touma takes a deep breath "I really don't know what's going on …. There's so much information going through my head …. Index, Thank you for the offer, but this may sound selfish of me, all of my so called new memories are in Academy City …. It's practically like home to me"

Both of the girls lower their stance, both them realize on how selfish they were acting, and forgot Touma's special situation that he's in.

Index with a sorrowful expression " Touma ….About your memories …. If I have known sooner …. "

At a corner Mikoto placed her right hand on her left elbow, holding it firmly. Her head lowered , her bangs covered her sadness.

Touma " You know …. Even if my [EVENT MEMORY] gets destroyed, this may sound naïve and cheesy but my true memories reside in my heart."

Both Mikoto and Index where moved by his words, both of the girls heard themselves a sound "Doki" on themselves. The Tokiwadai High school girl and the Nun from Necessarius blushed. They avoid to face directly Touma.

Then a few silent minutes passed. The three people in the room wanted to say sometime but couldn't. Then Index decides to break the tension.

Index stretched her arms and yawns . " It's all already 2 am …. " Yawns again " Getting sleepy."

Mikoto " 2 am…. Huh? Might as well call it a day …"

Touma " Yeah …. I guess I better go back to the hospital …. Again."

Index " Isn't that your second home ? Right Touma?" Laughs

Mikoto sighs "Yup, he does a room reserved for him."

Touma " Guess I better get going then." He quickly walks towards the door he wants to get out of this ridiculous situation he's going himself to.

Mikoto was going to follow Touma then Index called her

Index " If your side (Science) fail's to protect Touma, I'll personally intervene and I'll take him to England, Don't you ever forget that!"

Mikoto with a sharp glare to index " Shut up, My side are more than capable handling his safety! Go clean the mess that you magicians started!"

Mikoto exited the dorm and quickly followed by Index. At the doorway both of them exchange icy glares and walk the opposite directions.

Continued …..


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

I don't own To Aru Majustsu no Index

Under the supervision of Heaven Canceller ,Tsukuyumi Komoe, and reform minded directors stop the experiments of [Dark side]of Academy City and became a place of learning . Through reforms, discrimination against [Level 0] are in steady decline. They place more importance on a person's "Strength and content of Character" rather than Aleister efficiency of Intellect, talent, powers and abilities.

Somewhere in a certain Office

Heaven Canceller, reading administrative and financial reports and his Laptop. His PDA/Cell phone rang., on his private channel. On the caller ID it was Hamazura Shiage of ITEM . At that point the so called frog face doctor knew it was something important. He answers .

Heaven Canceller "It's me, what's the situation?"

Shiage " Various groups has started to move, From the Science syndicate to the Dark legacy. There after a person code named " **La persona superiore a Dio". **There's something big that going to happen. I am uploading the details now."

Heaven Canceller pauses for a few seconds " I understand, Thank you for the advance warning. I strongly urge you and your group to return, things will get serious soon."

Shiage " Understood…"

While Heaven Canceller waits the files to be uploaded , he stood up and put his hand on his forehead " Damn you …. Aleister , once again you're using people as your chess pieces …. Not this time , not on my watch."

Heaven Canceller using his PDA he notified all the directors about the situation. On his desk multiple holographic screens open.

In a certain concert hall, using Amakusa's [Map Pilgrimage] a young woman with light purple toned hair dressed with sleeveless shirt, jean that stops at her knees and carried nap snack bag named Itsuwa sneaks through the main entrance of Academy city. She heads out of the building, as she was walking away, she notice someone was following her.

Itsuwa stopped and speaks " Come out!, I know your behind that street corner!"

Behind a street corner, a light brown girl with high school uniform and has a slim visor on her eyes . On her left shoulder she carrying violin case. She appeared out of the shadows , it was Misaka 13577

" My apologies if I have startled you, Itsuwa of the Amakusa church as Misaka states that she was just monitoring the illegal entry within the Academy City."

Puzzled Itsuwa wonders why this girl spoke in third person then remembers " You must be one of the [SISTERS] …. Please don't be alarmed I am not going to cause trouble, I am just here to visit someone."

" I am already feel troubled if the person that you're visiting is Kamijou Touma as Misaka removes her visors and glares at her love rival"

Itsuwa flustered upon hearing what Misaka 13577 said

" Lo… love rival ? You're also after Touma-kun affection ?" And in her thoughts " Yet another girl ? It really bad enough that I'm competing with supreme pontiff- sama (Kanzaki Kaori) and Index of Necessarius."

"Just how much do you love Touma-kun? As Misaka is annoyed and curious on the response"

Itsuwa lost her composure she was trying to find the words to answer, then she instantly remembers the her determination and resolve to protect Touma in her fight against Acqua of back. She took a deep breath .

"You cannot place a value on how much that I love him …. But…." swallows deeply " I am willing to get married and to be his wife !" after saying this she blushed madly.

Misaka 13577 just stood there in silence, she mummers something "Disconnecting form the [MISAKA NETWORK]

" I personally wish so too , to have an engagement ring , to be his better half, to be the mother of his children as Misaka laments the fact out of the SISTERS Misaka 10032 has the most interaction with Touma."

The moment Itsuwa heard the words mother of his children from Misaka 13577, she flustered and was dumbstruck. She thought her strongest rival was her supreme poniff-sama, she was wrong it was this high school girl in front of her.

Then Misaka 13577 felt a small stinging sensation, it was the other [SISTERS] force rebooting her in the [MISAKA NETWORK] the other [SISTERS] demand an explanation why she disconnected.

"A word of advice, please avoid meeting our Onee-sama, Misaka Mikoto , she not as lenient as I as Misaka looks for escape route to avoid the anger of her sisters." She starts running away form Itsuwa.

Itsuwa " Girls form the science side are truly frightening." She raise her right hand form a fist " But I won't lose, I would never give up my affection for Touma-kun"

In the hospital room where Touma usual stays, he violently sneezes twice.

Touma " Guess some one is talking bad about me." Sighs " Whatever, I just wish I can get out of this place."

At the shopping district . Misaka Mikoto was leisurely strolling around window shoping, then someone bumps into her, she turn around and sees Index.

Mikoto with a raised tone " It's you! That Nun form Necessarious."

Index annoyed by Mikoto's presence " It's that "Dai Shocker" woman !"

Both girls glared at each others, with just a hair trigger they will start arguing. Then out of the blue two of Mikoto friends namely Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari they called out to Mikoto .

Saten " Hi, Misaka-san who's the girl with a nun's habit? An acquaintance ?"

Mikoto she talks to Saten " Nope, she more of an annoyance than an acquaintance !"

Index shot back at Mikoto " That my line "Dai Shocker" Onna ! (Woman)"

Mikoto with sparks forming on her forehead yells back at index " Call me Dai Shocker again, I'll SHOCK the living day lights out of you!"

Uiharu and Saten sees there's will be fight that will erupt if they don't calm things down.

Saten tries to call the attention of both Mikoto and Index " Ahem , Misaka-san, please think it over, Isn't it bad for the people to see The current leader of [Judgement] losing her temper and making a scene in public ?"

Uiharu talks to Mikoto "That right, for the scene of things there are things that either you misunderstood or feel differently on a certain matter, but both of you can discuss this in a calm civil matter? Right Misaka-san ?"

Misaka and Index both controlled their anger, and decide to let cooler heads prevail.

Saten greets Index " Hello, I am Saten Ruiko, over there is my good friend Uiharu."

Uiharu " Please to meet you, I am Uiharu Kazari."

Index plause for a moment " I am Index Librorum Prohibitorum, or please call me Index" greets both Saten and Uiharu.

Saten come up with plan ease the tensions between Mikoto and Index, and come up with a solution." Misaka-san, Index-san lets go sing some Karaoke! Let's go!"

Saten and Uiharu urges Both Index and Mikoto into Karaoke bar and rented a room. Saten selects a song and began to sing ( Saten sang PSI-Missing form To Aru Majutsu no Index first opening) Both Mikoto and Index was taken by surprise by Saten good performance.

Then Uiharu turn to select a song she choose a title "No Buts" (To Aru Majutsu no Index II first opening.) the normally shy Uihara sang with all of her heart and gave fine performace. Saten , Mikoto and Index clapped their hands.

Uiharu hand over the mic over to Index " index –san it's your turn."

Index with both hand open gestured that she did not want to sing " Thanks, but I am not too confident about my voice …" She see Mikoto snickering " On second thought, I'll take that offer Uiharu-san"

_Index random choose and a song Title "I Love" ( Amagami SS 1st Opening)_

_I Love you from my heart  
I Love you forever with you_

_At the beginning and the end of 1 day  
You're always by my side, everyday is like that  
When I wake up, you've poured some hot coffee, waiting for me  
So I hugged your left arm_

_I counted the days on my fingers until when we could meet  
By now, there are less of the days when we can't meet  
Who expected a happiness like this? You and I, that's right, fell in love_

_I love you, it's the first time I felt so  
I love you, forever and ever, my feelings won't change_

_Only I know about your innocent smile  
That you're unexpectedly spoiled  
You're honest like a kid; guys are kind of cool  
But I tease them for being good-looking_

_Please don't let go of my hand at anytime  
I vowed to fall in love for the last time  
Shall I still keep it a secret now? Acting all girly by myself past 0AM_

_I love you, it's the first time I felt so  
I love you, forever and ever, my feelings won't change_

_Finding out about you, I found out about myself  
Satisfying each other where we're lacking, the two of us are one, right?_

_I love you, tomorrow and the day after, too  
I love you, surely I'll call this, 'happiness'  
I Love you, it's the first time I felt so  
I love you, forever and ever, my feelings won't change_

As she sang the song, the lyric made her remember the times that she was with Touma.

Saten " Sugoi! Index-san !"

Uiharu " Your voice is amazing Index-san !"

Index bows " Thank you, Thank you!" looks at Mikoto and snickers .

Mikoto Furious in her mind she knew Index song was for Touma, and in her thoughts " That it! That"s an open declaration of war!" she find another mic she randomly selects a song and its title "Kitto Ashita Wa" ( Amagami SS 2nd Ending Voiced by Rina Satou the same VA as Misaka Mikoto.)

_Why... Why...does my heart feel painful?_

_Saying, "It's all right!" I pretended to give you the cold shoulder  
My cheekiness, on the contrary, is the greatest extent of my bluff_

_I wonder why my tears fall...  
I can't look at him straight in the face..._

_Because surely tomorrow, in a little while  
With a smile like always  
Full of energy and bluntly  
I'll say "Good morning!" to you  
just a friend, such a friend, still a friend_

_Why... Why... I can't tell you my heart_

_I know, the truth is, I'm a tiny bit worried  
But still, why do I feign calmness in this way?_

_Before I knew it, I changed...  
Because I couldn't stay like this anymore_

_Surely tomorrow, I'll become  
A slightly more honest LADY than I was yesterday  
Notice me, look at me...  
My feelings of love are throbbing  
just a friend, such a friend, still a friend_

_I wonder why my tears fall  
Hey God __, grant my wish..._

_Because surely tomorrow, in a little while  
With a smile like always  
Full of energy and bluntly  
I'll say "Good morning!" to you_

_Surely tomorrow, more than what we were yesterday  
I want to be more than friends with you  
Surely tomorrow, surely in our dreams, too  
The feeling of love will sparkle  
just a friend, such a friend, still a friend_

_Why... Why... I can't tell you my heart_

She felt the lyrics of this song, echoed through her heart, it reminded how in the past she wanted to express her feeling to Touma, but couldn't

After Finishing the song Mikoto glared at Index

Saten and Uiharu clapped and cheered for Mikoto they were also praised how her voice flowed naturally in that song.

Uiharu "Both You and Index-san are great."

Saten " Yeah, Both of you are equally great singers !"

The words "equally" don't sound well for both Index and Mikoto they exchange death glares at each other. Saten realized her mistake, he tries to find away to distract she finds a duet in song titled "A Cruel Angel's Thesis." ( Evangelion)

Saten " Misaka- san, Index-san, how about you two sing duet?"

Both Mikoto and Index " NO WAY!"

Uiharu " But the Lyrics of this song are very good please read it first."

Mikoto and Index read the lyrics of "A Cruel Angel's Thesis" both girls where taken a back reminded them the actions of a certain spiky haired youth. In the end they agreed to do a duet.

At the Hospital, Touma has been sneezing violently.

Touma " Why the heck am I sneezing like crazy ! Achoo! Does somebody really hate me that much?"

To be Continue

Many thanks those who review my humble fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

I don't own To Aru Majustsu no Index

In a conference room, early morning. The Dean of Academy city , Heaven Canceller and the board of director held a closed door meeting . Their discussing the threat of which the frog face doctor dub "Ghost of Aleister" and the Kamijou incident

Heaven Canceller asked Kiyama Harumi " How the[ Harmonizer ] project proceeding?"

Kiyama Harumi now the director of medical research and development, much has change about her, she has no more eye bags, she's very dedicated on work on helping [Child Errors] and medical R&D on neurological diseases.

Harumi "We have a working prototype completed, thanks to the efforts of Hideki-kun's efforts."

Heaven Canceller " You have my thanks, Katoki-kun for completing the [Harmonizer] in such short notice .

Katoki Hideki is an outsider was invited by Heaven Canceller to be the new director of Robotic engineering & software R&D. He and Harumi recently began dating.

Hideki " No problem, Boss. Glad to the of service ,but I have mixed feelings about this …. I mean shouldn't we the adults handle this matter, shouldn't the [SISTERS] and other members of [Judgment] not be involved in this mess. They have gone through a lot."

Heaven Canceller sighs he himself does not want to drag the [SISTERS] and [Judgment] " I understand you sentiment, but sadly they' re already involved all the we can do is to give them all the support we can."

A voice called out "I understand the need to augment the abilities of the [SISTERS], but what I don't understand why do we need help from that monster called Accelerator?"

It was Shinohara Mamuro, he oversees the Academy City's security and military defense units. He is one of the few people that was invited by Heaven Canceller.

Heaven Canceller " I understand your concern, Shinohara-kun, I do believe that Accelerator did turn in a new leaf in his own way to say the least." Slowly turn around and face a window " For people like Accelerator who has been tainted by darkness since his youth is tragic. He's too powerful, too uncanny, too dangerous, not evil by choice …. That is his tragedy. He knows the path of redemption is long and last a lifetime."

Mamuro while angry controlled his tempered out of respect to Heaven Canceller " Understood …. "

Later that morning, Heaven Canceller and Komoe visited Touma from the certain hospital. As they enter his room.

Touma "Komoe sensei!, Meido Gaeshi (Heaven Canceller) sensei!"

Heaven Canceller " Hello Kamijou-kun, how's my favorite patient doing ? Feeling better I hope?"

Komoe a bit teary eyed " Long time no see Kamijou-chan, Sensei is glad to be able to see you in person."

Touma scratches behind his head " Guess a lot things happened while I wasn't around." Weakly laughs.

Heaven Canceller " Hmm …. Just how much do you know?" sees Touma hesitates " It's Okay I won't force you if you don't want to."

Touma " It not that I don't want too, I really don't know where to begin. I mean I am in Academy City 3 years in the future right ?"

Komoe " Let's talk about that next time, as from now this room will be your new domicile, and here your new ID and credit card."She hands over the ID and credit card to Touma. "That credit card can be only used as a food vouchers and for transportation services. We're still arranging what school you can enroll in."

Touma " Eh? Do I have to study? Don't I deserve a vacation or short break ?"

Komoe " Kamijou-chan I can't let you just wonder in streets and become a NEET ( Not in Education, Employment Nor in Training )."

Touma sighs in defeat.

Heaven Canceller "Now, Now, Komoe-sensei, there with be a time for that , Kamijou-kun I suggest that you have a look around in the city. Just take your time and relax."

Taking the advice of Heaven Canceller. The certain spiky haired youth wanders around, as he strolls around and reach a certain park. He notices a red vending machine. He notices its different, it has a modern look.

Touma ponders a bit if this vending might eat and ruin his newly acquired credit card. Then his stomach growls. He spoke to himself " No choice huh?"

He inserts the card on the vending machine, and took a deep breath. It validates his card, he breathe a sigh of relief. He chooses a bag of potato chips, but instead he got a small box of "Pocky" chocolate pretzel stick which is cheaper than a bag of chips.

See vending machine return his card Touma " What the heck ?" insert the card again, but the machine rejects it and writing on its LED screen Error.

Touma mentally curses himself, he tells himself that all vending machines must have grudge on him and he uttered his trade mark " Fu Kou Da" He just took the box of "Pocky" thinking it's better than nothing

Finding a bench to sit on, Touma opens the box of Pocky chocolate stick began to snack on a stick. Then a voice called out, he looks it at his left and it was Misaka ,Mikoto.

Mikoto " Good morning, Touma-chan. What bring you here?"

Touma "Ah ….. It's just Biri …. I meant Misaka-san" he sees Mikoto sat beside him

Mikoto sees the place where she often met Touma and speaks " It's nostalgic, I remember the time that I met you, and how you complained that vending machine ate all of your money." Laughs softy. She notice Touma's aura of doom and gloom. " Don't tell me it happen again?" laughs.

With a deep sign Touma haphazardly replies " Alright, alright, guess I am the unlucky main protagonist of a Light Novel or Manga, that always get the short end of the stick …. Oh well at least You , Index and Academy City are safe …. Guess that all is fine, As long everyone is safe, it's all good and nobody would care who saves who."

After hearing his remarks, Mikoto face became serious " You jerk! That's not is fine at all ! I was worried sick about you."

Touma mentally curse at himself he never wanted to offend Mikoto and automatically responds " I am sorry, here have some" Opens the Pocky and offered it to her.

Mikoto gave a annoyed look " Do you think that you can calm me down, by offering me some food! Just what kind of girl falls for that ?"

Touma mentally face palms at himself, he's so used into dealing with Index temper that offering food to any angry girl became a habit for him. He got a chocolate pretzel stick and put it in mouth and offered the open box of Pocky to Mikoto " I just doing this to appease you, that I was wrong and insensitive…. I am sorry for that…."

Mikoto see a pretzel stick on his mouth she smirks " Guess, I'll take that offer." She took a small bite from Touma's pretzel stick on the mouth and slowly munches. As her mouth slowly munches a noticeable shade of red appeared her cheeks, just a couple of millimeters from his lips, the chocolate pretzel stick broke.

Mikoto puts her right hand on her face "Ara … Too bad" looks at her watch and stands up " I need to go now, later Tou~ma-chan." Smiles and waves her hand. Turns around to hide her blushing face and quickly took off.

Touma still felt the effect of his heart beating faster, he was blushing also and took deep breaths and thought to himself " That 's was frightening, that girl named Misaka, Mikoto is using her Nee-san full burst at me! Damn it! I didn't stand a chance! I don't know if she's flirting or teasing with me ! It must be some sort of psychological attack! That it ! I Kamijou Touma is not _dumb enough_ to fall for that Flirty Nee-san mind trick !"

Out the blue a base ball hit's Touma in the head as he lost consciousness he uttered " Fu … Kou … Da …."

Moments later, as Touma regaining consciousness he felt his head resting on a soft cushion, as he open his eyes he saw at first he thought it was Mikoto then notices the visor on her forehead. It was Misaka Imouto. On the bench, Touma head was resting on Misaka 10039 "Lap pillow" he slowly rose up in a sitting position.

Touma " Misaka Imouto ?" felt the sting on his head.

"I am Serial number 10039 of the [SISTERS], I found you unconscious on the ground says Misaka as she introduces herself and assesses that a stray baseball with ridiculous low chance of directly someone on the head has stuck you as Misaka can't comprehend her savior's bad fortune."

Touma hearing the words bad fortune form Misaka Imouto, he sighs in defeat he looks up in the clear blue sky " Well at least it didn't hit some kid or elderly folks, guess my "Luck" is tougher than most people." Raise his right arm and opens his hand " I guess all my life, this right hand processed an unreliable power, even if this hand of can negate miracles and supernatural ability, I can't use it to fight off delinquent thugs, I can't use it to get better test scores, heck_! I cannot use it to get a girl friend."_

" What makes you think that you can't have a girl friend? Says Misaka as she is surprise to hear that from her savior and ponders what action to take."

Touma "I highly doubt it, with my luck." then puts both of his hands behind his head and continued " I guess I'll never have a girlfriend in the immediate future."

Then Misaka 10039 slowly stood up "Then this Misaka shall take the initiative says Misaka as she confess her feelings in wanting to be Kamijou, Touma girlfrien -" Then she senses danger nearby and turn her sight into the bushes. She saw another of her [SISTER] namely it was Misaka 10032.

With electric sparks surrounding Misaka 10032 body " Serial number 10039 you are in breach of protocol, how dare you try to take advantage of the situation says Misaka as she is furious and entering into combat mode."

Both of the Misaka clones emitted electrical sparks form their body.

"Misaka 10032! Just who gave you the right to be the only [SISTER] to have interaction with said Kamijou, Touma. Says Misaka 10039 as she is not backing down from 10032 arrogant attitude."

Touma was going to try to calm them down, but both of the Misaka clones said to him "Stay of out this!" and quickly took off the area.

A dumbstruck Touma just stood and replies" What the heck happened ?" Scratches his head and continue to stroll around the park. Then someone behind him taps his right shoulder, he turns around and saw a mature looking girl which looks familiar yet different.

Touma in a surprised tone "Itsuwa ?"

Itsuwa slightly blushes and was happy that Touma still remembered her " Hello, Kamijou-kun, I am very pleased to meet you again."

Both of them finds a table. Itsuwa put a wrapped bento box on the table.

Touma "What brings you here? I hope it's nothing serious" He remembers the encounter with Acqua of the Back.

Itsuwa waves both of hands " It's nothing of that sort, I just came here just on personal matters." She took a deep breath "Just to visit you …."

Touma being dense in dealing with girls, has problems reading "Between the lines" and oblivious to girls feelings for him, he just answered " Thanks, Itsuwa-san that sure means a lot to me."

Itsuwa hearing what Touma said she fidgeted and blushed, she quickly unwraps and opens the bento box. Using a pair of chop sticks and she serve Touma some food. Without a second thought he just ate it.

Touma replies "This is delicious, Itsuwa."

Itsuwa " Hey have some more, Kamijou-kun say ahh"

Then suddenly Touma felt a cold chill down his spine, as he turns around he sees Index emitting dark aura. He began sweating like mad.

Index " T-O-U-M-A …" she pinches Touma by the ear and drags him.

Touma while his ears is pinched and dragged " Wa-Wait , Index! That hurts you know!"

Index " Geez ! Touma! I leave you out of my sight for a day , and your already having a date with her (Itsuwa)!"

Touma " Wait! Index! This is a misunderstanding Itsuwa-san just offered me some of her bento …." Notices Index dark aura grew more with intensity. He profusely sweats drops.

Then Mikoto notices Index dragging Touma she speaks " That Nun!" goes to their location " Hey! You (Index)! Just what do you think you're doing with Touma-kun?" Sharply glares at Index.

Index glares back at Mikoto " Its none of your business ! Dai shocker Onna!"

With sparks of electricity forming on right side of her forehead Mikoto yelled " That it! Let's settle this now!"

Index smirked a bit " Hmph, That my line !"

Both Mikoto and Index notices Touma running away. Both yelled at him to stop and chased him

In Touma mind he doesn't know and understand why the heck is this happening. For him this situation is all too new and foreign for him grasp. He continues to ask why the heck index and Mikoto are each other throats.

Under the bridge, Touma catches his breath, all of the sudden the color of his surrounding change into darkness, and like it was in the middle of the night. He felt the back of his hairs standing, his instincts told him he was in mortal danger. As He turn around , he saw a tall humanoid figure over 2 meters tall. It looks like a bio-mechanical unit of sort.

The Android unit raise its hand, dark runic symbol surround the arm. It fired a dark mass of energy towards Touma.

Using his Imagine Breaker, Touma intercepts the dark mass of energy, but couldn't negate it. The dark energy is surpassing the Imagine Breaker negating ability. With all his might He grabs on the dark energy and redirects in upward.

Touma cursed at himself he knew he total vulnerable to attack. The android figure seeing an opening using 3 ebony colored retractable claws blades on it right knuckles stabs him on the abdomen and using it left punches him on the face. It sent the spiky hair youth flying a few feet away.

Face flat on the ground,Touma was bleeding badly and using his right arm to get up. As he gets up half way, cough up blood, and spilled over his left hand. To his amazement his did not felt any pain. He told himself he must be going into shock.

The Android figure walked slowing with machine like motions towards Touma who is kneeing on the road and bleeding severely. Then a Blast of blue lighting hits the android then it was followed large sword made out of rocks and cement which pushes it away.

Mikoto and Index rushes to Touma who's kneeing on the ground, motionless and was not breathing

Mikoto saw the injuries and the amount of blood that Touma losing she yells in panic " Touma ! Touma! Please don't die on me!" Her eyes swell up tears " Please live!"

Mikoto put her right hand on his heart jolt it with her electricity, it started up the cardiovascular system of Touma. She sense the bio electricity of his heart and brain started. Then she cauterizes the wound on his abdomen but it wouldn't close. She began to panic a screamed " Why! Why! Can't this wound be closed!" Then Index pushes her

Index while teary eyed " You're in the way ! Move!" she notices a dark energy on Touma she immediately knew it was some kind of curse. She tears a sleeve of her nun clothes, using her teeth she cut her index finger and began writing some runic symbols on the cloth. She wrap the clothes on Touma's injury, she sense that the curse was dispelled. After that she broke down in tears.

Index "WHY? WHY! Why does Touma has to suffer like this? He doesn't deserve any of this!" Tears continues streaming her cheeks.

Mikoto and Index heard a mechanical sound, it was slowly coming near their location. The moment they saw the android both young women feel raw unbridled rage.

Mikoto is surrounded by streaks of electricity cuts the pavement near her. At the moment she wanted to rip that android piece by metal piece and vaporize it till nothing is left.

A magical symbol formed in one of Index's eye. An aura with golden hue emanated around her. In her the first time in her life really hated someone or something. All she wanted was to crush that thing

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

I don't own To Aru Majustsu no Index

Under the steel suspension bridge, on a sizable pathway . The Tokiwadai high school, Misaka, Mikoto and a Nun named Index engages the unknown bio-mecha.

While charging head on, forming a glowing orb of electricity on her right hand, Mikoto flings it at the android. The tennis ball size orb expands into dome filled with high voltage electrity.

With a polygon like shield, the android blocks Mikoto's initial assault. Mikoto letting out an angry hissing sound, she used her magnetism on the bridge steel girders to levitate herself finding a vantage point and fires off a concentrated streak of blue electricity on top of the android, yet again a polygon barrier stop it.

"No weak spots on the top, tch !"

Then on the ground where the android stood multiple large spike surrounds it, but it also protected but the polygon barrier. It was Index's.

At a distance Index, the slivery blue haired nun with her golden aura is continues to chant.

"Arrows of light, stay true to your aim, and strike down my enemy!"

Luminous arrows of energy rain down on the android and its surrounding, and it temporary caused a smoke screen. For a couple of seconds, there was only silence.

Both Tokiwadai high school girl and the sliver blue haired nun, with their guard up, anticipating an attack, Mikoto mutters

"It's coming ….."

In the smoke filled area where the android stood, multiple dark zigzagging energy burst form it location. The Electro master girl, makes a wall of electricity around herself, the dark rays disintegrate before Mikoto's electric field.

The nun in white clothes notice dark rays of energy heading toward her. She silently mutters a chat, all of the dark rays of energy veer off harmlessly form Index; it was because of her spell intercept.

Then Mikoto saw a dark line on the ground, it was heading towards the unconscious spiky haired youth named Kamijou, Touma. She yells

" NO, YOU DON"T!"

A bolt of lightning hit the dark line on pavement, she cuts off a half of it still continued to head toward Touma. Index sees this picks up Touma on ground. As the dark line reach its target, a projectile of ebony mass erupted for the ground , but because of the actions of index, Touma was spared from harm.

Rage and fury flowed immediately flowed in Mikoto's thoughts, she yells in anger

" Kisssaaamaaaa!"

She gets couple pieces of coins from her pocket. The coins levitate in front of her right hand, and her use her signature "Railgun" move. All five coins simultaneously accelerated into hyper sonic speed and it shatters the barrier.

Seeing the opportunity, Mikoto rushes forwards and using her electricity , she forms a bluish blade on her right hand and slashes the chest of android. With her left palm open she blasts the android with a bolt and it was thrown back at least a couple meters.

With some distance away the sliver bluish haired nun form Necessarius, a magic circle forming around Index and chanted.

" Sword of Damocles , let thy thread be cut and smite my foe form above !"

A large sword form above, hits the bio mecha pieced the neck down through the chest. The android still kept moving, it didn't even flinched for what seem to be a fatal blow. Using its left hand it grabs the hilt of the sword that is sticking form its neck.

Wasting no time, Mikoto fires a blast of electricity at the android, but yet again it was stopped by a polygon barrier. As the android removes the sword, throws it on ground like a piece of garbage and began rapidly to auto repair its damaged parts.

Mikoto "That thing has auto regeneration ability?"

The Nun senses something bizarre, the android rapid healing ability is definitely is using magic, but its it also aided by something else she spoke " It aided by technology , by science …."

The android fixed all of its damage, and was channeling energy form it body. Behind its back ,four ebony colored wing appeared and it levitated off the ground and caused a powerful shock wave.

Taken by surprise Mikoto and Index was thrown off a couple meters away. Both girls hit the ground hard.

Due to the effect of the blast and hard landing on the ground, Mikoto and Index struggle to get up on their feet. They saw the android slow advancing towards the unconscious Kamijou, Touma. Both Mikoto and Index in desperation yells at Touma and begges him to get up and flee.

Somewhere inside of Kamijou, Touma's sub –consciousness, a voice called out, it was his own.

" Didn't you promised that , you'll never make her cry (Index) ? Didn't you also promised to protect her world (Mikoto)? Are you just all talk? Kamijou, Touma." Then the voice roar in his mind " Then show me the courage of determination which can make a 0% into a 100% !"

With those words the certain spiky haired youth quickly open his eyes, and rapidly stood up. His eyes saw both girls injured because of his sake, felt his blood boiling and some kind of power surging from his body. He clenched his right into a fist and dash head on toward the android with seraphim wings.

As dark energy rays targeted the spiky haired youth. Touma quickly dodges it by blanking to the left and negates the other dark rays with his right hand. He continued dash forward and with leap. His right hand the Imagine Breaker, broke through the polygon barrier and with a tremendous force punched the face of the android and lost is ebony wings.

The face of the android bore the mark of a certain spiky haired youth's right fist and was stunned. Touma delivering a upper cut to the chin, the android falls down. It quickly stood up and used it's retractable blade claw on it knuckles. He swiftly dodges by bending his lower body. Another blow hits the chest area and it stagers. Using a full leg swipe he trips the android to the ground.

On the ground, the android rapidly rose, it took Touma by surprise. It grabs hold of his left arm and one swift action a sickening cracking sound was heard. His left arm was twisted out of it sockets, he was going to yell in agony, but his face was punched directly into the face.

The android held Touma now twisted left arm. It continues to punch his face then in abdomen. In the foreground two injured young women namely Mikoto and Index watched in shock and horror the brutal beating that Touma took.

Index with tears following down her cheeks "No more …No more, please stop ….." she screams "Stop hurting Touma!"

Mikoto shedding tears, gritted her teeth and was mumbling "Someone ….. Stop it …. It too much …. No more …."

Touma feels that his world was spinning, his vision was all hazy crimson , but in the corner of his eyes, he saw two young women both were crying. He felt anger, he was angry at himself, and felt that he was lower than trash. He was bastard made those girls cry. Just as the android was going to deliver a blow, he uses his right fist to intercept the punch. With blood covering his face he yells.

" I'm going to live! I am going to live and ask those girls to forgive me !"

He used his leg to kick the android's elbow and with that attack releases his left arm, he distance himself.

Seeing an opportunity Mikoto muster all of her strength and fires off a blast of electricity. It fazes the android. Then Index casted a binding spell to stop the movement.

Mitoko was about to tell Touma to get away. But what she and Index saw next stunned them in disbelief. Touma with him right hand, he pull apart his now mangled left arm and was holding like a bat. As he charges his right along with so called "Bat" emitted strange pulsating energy. With abnormal strength he hit the android directly on the face and it was sent flying away a at least a dozen meters.

After the android was hit by Touma's so called "Bat" The closed space that trapped Touma, Mikoto and Index vanished. Touma fell down fist on his knees and then face flat on pavement. Mikoto and Index hurriedly go to the unconscious young man. Then they headed a loud roar, it was the android.

The android screamed like it was in pain, after losing it barrier and regeneration ability because of Touma's attack, it began to go into berserk. Then a hail of tracer round hits it on the chest.

A White power suit using it's thrusters dashes goes in front of Mikoto, Index and the unconscious Touma .

" This is Aegis leader, VIP is critical, I repeat VIP is critical. Sent MEDVAC now. I will now engage the unknown"

Then his radio replies " Copy that Aegis leader, reinforcement will arrive eta 2 minutes."

To be continued ….


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

I don't own To Aru Majustsu no Index

The white power suit , pulls the trigger of the assault rifle, while it dash forward. Hail of tracer rounds hits the face of the damaged android and was being pushed back.

The android using its left arm shield its face from the tracer rounds, with its right hand grabs a steel bill board and throws at the white power suit.

The white power suit using its thrusters, effortless dodges and as it near the android. Using its speed, and velocity, the white power suit kicks the android on the chest. It was thrown off a few feet away and landed on the pavement.

While the now mangled android tries to get up, it was suddenly surrounded by dozens of metal spikes; all of the "nails" hits the android and detonated.

Behind the white power suit, a girl with light brown, she has twin tails hair style and wore Tokiwadai high school uniform with [Judgment] armband. It was Shirai Kuroko.

As the smoke form the explosion clears, the android still moving and gave a defiant roar.

The light brown twin tailed hair girl named Shirai Kuroko remarks.

" Tch! tough piece of junk!"

Hovering from above, with a flight pack; A girl with light brown hair, she wore visors and held large rifle, it form the length of forearm up to the barrel, a pair of metal rails attach form it

With the target locked the brown haired girl with visor named Misaka 10032 using her electromagnetism rapidly charges the "Rail Gun", and fire off a streak of reddish energy. The attack directly hits the torso of the android and carves football sized hole.

The android finally falls down on the pavement. One of the [SISTERS] lands near Kuroko and the white power suit.

"Target neutralized as Misaka says while trying to restrain her emotions."

The white power suit helmet opens, it was Shinohara, Mamuro he opens a comlink .

"Where's the F**k this that frigging MEDVAC ! I need it now! ASAP! I want this area within the radius of 300 meters sealed off!

On his comlink

" MEDVAC ETA one minute, all defense units [Anti-Skill] and [Patrol] have secured the area."

"Tell the Dean that his skills are urgently needed ! Aegis Leader out!"

A VTOL craft lands the area, opening its doors paramedics rapidly deployed. The medics quickly secured Touma and his left arm on advance type stretcher that rapidly cools down the body temperature, with military like precision and timing. Medics loaded the spiky haired youth on the VTOL craft and takes off.

In his white power suit, Shinohara, Mamuro using the comlink supervises the retrieval and cleanup operation. Notice a commotion going on, it was the blue slivery haired nun and the light brown haired Tokiwadai high school girl. The medics told the both girls to calm down and don't stain themselves for they have sustain some internal injuries as well.

The blue sliver haired nun raised her tone.

"Move out of way! Tell me, where did you take Touma!"

The twin tailed girl named Kuroko, pleads her Onee – sama.

"Onee-sama! You mustn't move! Please don't strain yourself !"

The light brown haired Tokiwadai high school girl, holding her left shoulder with her hand replied.

"I am fine, Kuroko ….. I must hurry …. To where Touma is."

Two medic tries to stop her.

"Move! You're in my way!"

Both medics where intimidated, then in his power suit Shinohara, Mamuro intervenes.

" Misaka-san, you know that I can't let you go in your condition that you're in." To his left he sees the young nun trying to get through the medics " That goes the same for you, young miss."

"Director Shinohara, please let me though ….. I must see him ." she tries to hold back her tears, but the tears flows down her cheeks.

The young nun begs in tears to the man in the white power suit ( Mamoru ) " Please ! I want to be at Touma's side!"

The person in the white power suit let out a deep sigh " Shirai- san please escort these two to the certain hospital."

" Understood ." Kuroko grabs both the shoulder of Mikoto and Index and Teleported out.

Mamuro notices Misaka 10032 staring blankly at the sky where the MEDVAC went , and calls her out.

" You can go , leave the rest of this matter to us."

"Thank you says Misaka as she bows her head in gratitude." Using her flight pack and took off.

Hours later that evening , at the certain hospital room. The spiky haired youth known as Kamijou, Touma, slowly regain consciousness. He felt his body cold, and numb form the anesthesia. He looks at his left shoulder and saw his left arm tightly bandaged. Then he saw two girls, Mikoto sat on a chair, while Index sat on bench.

" Mi-Mikoto …. Index" whispered silently .

As he tries to get up, Mikoto and index notices this. Mikoto was going to say something, but Index immediately hugs him.

" Touma! I was really worried ….. You won't ever wake up …. Thank the heavens …." The nun slowly pulls away from her embrace, and swiping the small tears from her eyes. She continues to speak.

" Touma …. You're a hypocrite, you say you want to live , yet the way you fought and handle things it's like knocking at death's door. Do you know the pain of losing someone close to you . The pain of seeing someone suffer, of seeing someone getting hurt. Yet you couldn't do anything …. Do you know the pain of being powerless, don't you?

As the nun spoke her body is viable shaken, but have urge let out her pent up emotions within.

"I panicked, I cried, I couldn't take it, I suffered, I felt pain inside my heart, I was scared, and I wanted to scream !"

On the cheeks of the sliver blue haired nun, a warm fluid flowed down her cheeks

" That wrong ! You can't place such a heavy burden on someone else !"

Index while sobbing stood up and went out of the room.

The spiky haired youth just sat on his bed, the words that Index said sunk deeply inside his conscience. At the same time, The Tokiwadai high school girl, Misaka, Mikoto can relate what Index is going through, for she felt the same. She spoke.

" She's right you know, ( Index ) you're a hypocrite …. A self-righteous hypocrite ! If you're going to tell me that you fought for your sake or helping others is your happiness, that's a load of bull! Promising to protect my world at what cost to yourself ?" Small droplet of tears formed in her eyes .

" To see you beat to a pulp, your body soaked in your blood and battered to the point of being half dead. If that the cost of protecting my world I don't want it! The feeling that people go through waiting for you , try knowing the feeling of people who can't do anything but watch. Why doesn't your own ideology apply to yourself !" Tears fell and flow down her cheeks, she's trying to control herself , she goes out of the room.

With that Kamijou, Touma sat on his bed, with his head lowered. At that moment he felt his self esteem sunk into a new low. That the illusions of him of not making certain nun cry and protecting the world of a certain Tokiwadai school girl was shattered.

TO BE CONTINUED

To Japan's earthquake and Tsunami victims Goodwill,thoughts and prayers to those affected.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

I don't own To Aru Majustsu no Index

Outside of the certain room which Kamijou, Touma stayed . Four girls were gathered outside, it was Index, Itsuwa, Mikoto and Misaka Imouto. Symbolically they were separated by the doorway, other side was form the magic faction and the other was from the science side.

The young Amakusa woman named Itsuwa , is with the sliver blue haired nun, called Index. She was trying her best to console the teary eyed nun, for she can empathies how Index felt.

She sat on the bench, sobbing and both of her hands clenched her nun clothes on the leg part. She remembers the time how she met this boy named Touma, in how he risked his life in protecting her and her memories. Have she known sooner that he was lying about his memory loss, just maybe she could acted more differently. She hated her past self for being a selfish brat, telling herself that Touma will always come back to her."

" I couldn't do anything …. All that I could do was watch …. I promised to myself, that I'll be able to stand on my own …. To be able to stand beside him and be able to help him, but yet again I found myself standing behind his shadow being protected.

"Index- san …."

"He's driven to the point of ripping his own left arm , used his own flesh to fight for us …. I can't shake that image off ! I hate having a perfect memory …. To remember all the details …. I really hate it!

Index continued to sobbing.

From Itsuwa the point of view, she experienced the same bitter feeling. It was the time that Acqua of the back . That man that holds the power of a saint and God's right seat, in a fight that was totally one sided; he defeats Touma and left him in a comatose state.

Itsuwa laments the fact that she wasn't able to help, and remembers the time, even how severely injured Touma was, he stood up, thanked her and said that the healing spells she used on him worked. It was a complete lie.

All that Itsuwa can do is restrain her grief and anger, for it will not help the situation. The only thing she could do was grit her teeth and clench her fists .

At the other side of the doorway, Misaka, Mikoto sat on the bench. She tried to restrain her tears, but couldn't . Standing alongside of her was her "twin" sister 10032 .

The chest nut colored haired High school girl, reminisces the past. She was in the steel bridge, distraught. She felt powerless, to stop the [The level 6 Shift Experiment] and she cried out silently "Help me". Just like that spiky haired interloper named Kamijou, Touma appeared.

It was one chapter of her past that she regretted, even more now she remembers the time that she struck him with her lightning bolt and felt the feedback from it, with hind sight she felt disgusted at herself. Who is she to claim to protect him, if in the past she used her power to hurt him.

" I guess the nun was right after all …. I don't deserve to stand beside him."

Her "Imouto" gently put her hand on her shoulder, try her best to console her "Older Sister"

"Onee-sama , please don't be hard on yourself, it was no one fault as Misaka says as she tries to console her older sister with her words."

"That Baka (Idiot) always carries the burden of other people. Why does he have to be so reckless? Why does it have to be like this ?

"But, Onee-sama , isn't it because of his brash actions, in a single night he saved you form despair and stopped the[LEVEL 6 SHIFT EXPERIMENT] say Misaka as she states the event that changes the lives of the [SISTERS]

What followed was silence. Behind the corner a light brown twin tail haired girl named Kuroko was silently observing her Onee-sama and her twin. Then a voice called out, it one of the broad of directors, Katoki, Hideki.

"Shirai- san, why aren't you with Misaka- san?"

"Well, it's a matter of delicacy and as you can see I don't belong there. I'm not one of his admirers"

"You sure have changed a lot , Shirai-san, for the better."

The twin tail girl let out a sigh. " Thinking the stunts that I did in the past, I do feel embarrassed on the way that I was acting around Onee-sama. I mean if I truly care, I should have know her predicament in the past regarding the [SISTERS] incident. But instead it was that spiky haired boy that helped her and much to my embarrassment and frustration that man also saved my life too.

Then Kuroko and Hideki notices Heaven Canceller going in the room where Touma was.

In the room where Touma stayed, Heaven Canceller notices Touma's head was lowered like it was bowing down, and his spiky haired covered his face. The Frog face doctor can surmise what happen.

" I guess those young ladies, expressed their thoughts about your situation, to say the least."

" Meido Gaeshi ….. Tell me, what should I do ?"

The frog face doctor paused for a bit

" Kamijou-kun , if you want that question to be answered, then ask yourself, to be precise ask your "memories", don't they reside in your heart?"

" I did …. I did ask myself …. In acting the things that I sincerely believe in, I thought I was protecting everyone's smiles. In the end I was one the one that causing them grief… What kind of an idiot am I "

" Kamijou-kun, remember this , because of your actions , you have protected lives that would have being engulf by darkness. Do not be a harsh judge of yourself, without kindness toward ourselves and to others we cannot cherish how precious life is."

"…"

Heaven Canceller sees his watch " I guess I better get going , I have other patients to see, Kamijou-kun don't forget to believe in yourself, not just in the others that believes in you; not in you that believes in others, you should believe in yourself …."

" Doc …."

Goes out of the room, and was met by Katoki , Hideki one of the board of directors

Outside the hall of the hospital, Katoki, Hideki hands over some documents to the Dean AKA Heaven Canceller. The document contains the report about the android was able to slip by the Academy City's sensors. What alarmed Heaven Canceller the most that the android body was made out of "Dark Matter" and was controlled by a tiny strand of brain tissue. Form the DNA analyst it came from Kakine Teitoku.

Later at the hospital's cafeteria.

Four young women namely Itsuwa, Index, Mikoto and Imouto gathered on the table, all of them order a set meal and were eating. Then suddenly a woman with a suit named Kayama Harumi approach the table.

" Director Kayama, what brings you here?" Mikoto asked in a surprise tone

"It about Kamijou-san …."

" Is there something wrong with him as Misaka ask with anxiousness."

" It's nothing serious, I was just wondering if you guys want to know the Kamijou-san psychological assessment."

"Well if it about Touma being reckless and dense idiot , I know that already." Index folded her arms on her chest.

The four girls nods in unison.

" Hmmm ….. It not about that , It about Kamijou-san feeling towards you girls. Since you girls aren't interested might as well …."

"Touma-kun feeling towards us ?" as Itsuwa spoke with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hmp! I am not interested, but if you're going tell us might as well listen." As Mikoto immediately stands up.

"Kayama Sensei, on the behalf of the [SISTERS] we would like to know as Misaka speaks with anticipation."

"Ok here's the bad news, all of you here and the other girls that he met are within the friendship zone …."

Upon here those words the mood of the four young women dampens

"But the good news, that all of you are with the striking distance…"

"Eh?" all answered in unison

" He's an extremely late bloomer, if any girl with in the friendship zone "Attack with force" he won't turn you down."

" So that why …. I thought that might be the case." Mikoto laughs lightly.

"If I confessed my feelings directly , he'll be forced to respond ?" Index replies

Upon hearing what Index said all fell silent.

" You know, Kamijou-san treasures the trust that you have on him , you girls are important to him. You better understand how he feels if you want success .

With that Kayama Harumi bid her farewell to the four girls. The girls felt both relived and anxious, while it was good that each of them have a fighting chance , but the sheer number of potential rivals are giving them a head ache …

To be continued


End file.
